Lie
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Selepas malam, Izuku dan Camie sibuk dengan tugas mereka sebagai perwaklian siswa dan di tengah kesibukannya ada obrolan ini dan itu. Izuku ShiketsuAU!


"Kamu sampai membuat analisis pahlawan hingga berjilid-jilid?" kata Camie seolah terkagum-kagum.

Izuku mengangguk. Dengan agak waspada sekaligus merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan terkait hobinya yang agak aneh. Dia tidak mau senpainya ini menganggapnya _otaku_ yang Cuma terobsesi pada satu bidang hidup yang sempit, yang barangkali sering dijumpai oleh orang umum ketika mendengar kata _otaku_. Tapi Izuku _selalu jujur_, dia tipe yang tidak begitu menyembunyikan sesuatu bila wajahnya terbuka. "Iya, aku begitu suka mereka sampai-sampai membuat analisisnya."

"Enak ya, kau terpaku pada satu hal. Hidup yang cukup nyaman," ujar Camie. Mungkin dia agak geli, tapi tidak terdeteksi adanya hinaan dari komentarnya.

"Saat melihat pahlawan beraksi, apalagi ketika mereka menggunakan Quirk mereka ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin sekali memilikinya."

"Memilikinya?"

Izuku berpikir. "Aku sendiri kurang begitu bisa memahami, namun ingin sekali aku mengetahui lebih dalam. Rasa penasaran seperti itulah."

Camie tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kedengarannya keren."

"Terima kasih."

Mengapa pembicaraan yang awalnya membahas anggaran Sekolah tiba-tiba berujung ke topik itu? Izuku sudah tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Kalau bisa dia juga ingin melupakan sisi Otakunya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Camie senpai ingin mengetahui masa lalunya. Padahal dia sudah tidak lagi mencatat analisa pahlawan secara terang-terangan di sekolah, rasanya agak gatal dan frustasi ketika melihat teman-teman di kelasnya mengaktifkan Quirk mereka saat latihan. Setidaknya Cuma Inasa saja yang tahu soal itu, dan Izuku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk jika sahabat terbaiknya itu bicara macam-macam ke senpai yang disukai di sepenjuru Shiketsu.

Mereka kini hanya berdua di Ruang Osis. Terpaksa kerja lembur karena anggaran yang sudah dirapatkan ditolak oleh pihak sekolah. Seharusnya ada dua anggota lain, tapi keduanya tiba-tiba ada urusan di tempat magang pahlawan mereka, sehingga hanya Camie sebagai ketua Osis dan Izuku sebagai seketaris Osis terjebak lembaran dokumen yang perlu diperiksa satu persatu. Sebenarnya bisa saja, mereka menyelesaikan hari-hari lain karena sekolah memberi batas waktu seminggu, tapi senpainya keburu marah dan meminta Izuku menemaninnya untuk merevisi.

Meski Izuku masih duduk di kelas satu, dia bisa menjadi anggota Osis dan itu pertama kalinya terjadi dalam sejarah Shiketsu. Biasanya Osis hanya diisi oleh tingkat dua, sedangkan tingkat tiga tidak diperbolehkan ikut kegiatan sekolah yang sifatnya tidak ada hubungan dengan karir pahlawan.

Keanggotan Osis bersifat dipilih pribadi oleh Ketua yang menjabat. Dan sampai detik ini Izuku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa Camie memintanya mengisi kursi sekertaris.

Lagipula pikir Izuku menjadi Osis juga menguntungkan posisinya. Sebagai anak yang tidak mudah bergaul, dan cenderung antisosial, Izuku mudah dilupakan. Shiketsu bukan sekolah pahlawan biasa yang mudah menonjolkan satu siswa tertentu, pendidikan sekolah ini mirip pendidikan militer dengan konsep semua orang setara. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar menonjol yang diakui.

Berbeda dengan UA di timur yang masih longgar dengan diperbolehkannya Quirkless mendaftar, meski sampai detik ini belum ada yang lolos. Lalu tersedianya banyak jurusan membuat UA lebih fleksibel. Shiketsu semua kelasnya adalah jurusan pelatihan pahlawan yang terdiri dari tiga kelas. Itulah kenapa Shiketsu sedikit kalah dalam segi favorit pendaftar dari UA. Namun kalau soal lulusan, Shiketsu tidak kalah dibanding UA, meski untuk saat ini dua top hero All Might dan Endavour adalah lulusan UA, sedangkan Hawks di posisi tiga adalah lulusan Shiketsu.

Ada larangan di sekolah dimana para siswa dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan siswa lain. Sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu aturan longgar karena tidak dijelaskan hubungan macam apa yang dilarang, tapi anak-anak Shiketsu memutuskan itu adalah hubungan pacaran dalam sekolah. Jadi sebenarnya jika Izuku dan Camie terpergok hanya berdua di jam selarut ini, skandal macam apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Selain itu Camie senpai cantik. Parasnya sempurna sebagai gadis SMA. Wajahnya sedikit lonjong namun putih kulitnya, dua buah dadanya juga berukuran pas dan menarik mata laki-laki. Tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, hanya otot kuat yang mendukung gerak lincahnya. Sosoknya menunjukkan gairah dan kemisteriusan yang menarik orang agar ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Izuku sendiri mengakui dia tertarik dengan senpainya itu, tapi dia tidak begitu berani meneliti apakah ketertarikannya itu seperti ketertarikan antara laki-laki dan perempuan atau rasa kagum karena begitu dekat dan tahu seberapa baiknya Camie.

Tapi ada beberapa kejadian dimana Izuku merasa Camie memiliki rasa tertentu dengan dirinya. Dia bukan laki-laki polos yang tidak bisa membaca gerak-gerik wanita, hanya saja Izuku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dibanding Camie, Izuku tidak menonjol. Mungkin _hot topic_ tentang duet maut antara dirinya dan Inasa karena kemampuan mereka diatas rata-rata anak kelas satu sedikit menaikkan levelnya. Tapi sekali lagi sisi antisosial Izuku yang menutup sinar itu. orang-orang lebih melihat Inasa, dan benar-benar mengenal Izuku jika bersamanya dalam waktu lama. Izuku tidak keberatan, dia memang tidak pernah ingin terlalu mencolok termasuk ketika kelak menjadi Hero. Dia mungkin akan seperti Ereserhead dari UA yang bekerja di balik bayang. Cahayanya adalah Inasa dan bayangannya adalah Izuku.

**()**

Camie memiliki pribadi unik. Di luar, dia kelihatan tak nampak seperti karakter murid yang menduduki kursi ketua Osis. Dia cenderung menjadi sosok gadis nakal penggoda laki-laki, meski sebenarnya tidak begitu, belum lagi dia belum pernah menunjukkan antusias khusus dalam satu hal. Orang-orang cenderung menilai Camie, gadis tanpa keistimewaan khusus.

Meskipun begitu, Camie punya kelas sendiri dalam penampilan fisik. Meski Shiketsu melarang wanita berdandan berlebihan, belum lagi seragam yang harus sesuai aturan sekolah, Camie seolah tidak terpengaruh dan selalu tampil cantik. Wajahnya dipoles kosmetik yang pas, bahkan pernah ketika semua anggota Osis liburan sebagai bentuk perkenalan anggota baru, dia memilih pakaian yang menurut Izuku tidak murah tapi tidak norak, sederhana namun anggun. Kelihatan berkelas.

Ayah Izuku seorang pembisnis dan sering menghadari pesta yang tentu saja hanya untuk kelangan atas dan beberapa Pro selevel All Might, tentu Izuku juga sering diajak bahkan dari situlah dia mengenal cara berpakaian wanita. Dia sangat menghargai bagaimana wanita bisa menjaga penampilannya. Meski wanita itu tidak begitu cantik, tapi jika penampilannya memukau maka Izuku akan menyebut wanita itu cantik.

Tapi Shiketsu tentu tidak memilih siswa hanya karena dia bisa menjaga penampilan atau menarik di mata orang. Memang Hero zaman sekarang lebih disebut sebagai selebriti, dimana yang menariklah yang akan menduduki posisi puncak. Tentu ada pro hero klasik yang murni ingin membantu orang lain kesusahan, semacam All Might misalnya, tapi sekali lagi All Might sendiri punya kharisma, dan Endeavor yang buruk dalam kerja sama bisa menduduki posisi kedua juga dikarenakan kharisma tertentu dari si pahlawan api.

Intinya kalau ingin top pro hero, haruslah punya kelebihan. Tidak sekedar kemurnian mengabdi masyarakat.

Dan di mata Izuku Camie punya kelebihan itu.

Camie memiliki Quirk Illusionist, kemampuan yang mampu menciptakan gambaran palsu yang berumur singkat namun nyata. Izuku menganalisis dia bisa merubah wujudnya selama lima menit. Dengan Quirk semacam itu, dia akan mudah jika bekerja dalam misi penyusupan. Tapi tentu saja merubah fisik bisa tidaklah cukup, dan untuk mendukungnya Camie memiliki keahlihan bela diri yang menurutnya terbaik di antara siswa perempuan Shiketsu.

**()**

"Sekolahmu seperti apa sebelum ke Shiketsu?" tanya Izuku.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan laporan dan Camie meminta agar dikerjakan setenganya supaya dua anggota lain juga ikut bekerja.

Si ketua Osis menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya cerita membosan ini dan itu. kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakannya, tapi sekarang aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Seperti apa orang yang kau panggil Kacchan itu?"

Izuku menutup laptopnya setelah men-save perkerjaanya. Dia mengambil segenggam kacang lalu memasukan beberapa ke dalam mulut.

Hanya dua orang di shiketsu yang tahu masa lalu Izuku. Inasa dan Camie.

"Sejak umur empat tahun saat kami di Taman kanak-kanak, dia sudah menunjukan kelebihan dan mewarisi Quirk yang kuat. Quirknya disebut Eksplosion, mampu menciptakan ledakan di tangan dengan menggunakan keringatnya sebagai bahan bakar. Kemampuannya fisiknya juga di atas rata-rata, dan dalam urusuan akademik Katsuki selalu menduduki posisi atas."

Ada keluh di lidah Izuku saat menyebut nama itu bukan lagi Kacchan.

"Terdengar begitu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia. Kau yakin dia bukan anak dewa kan?" komentar Camie spontan.

Wajah Izuku sedikit memerah. "Ya, dia memang keren. Sempurna dan pasti akan jadi Hero tingkat atas dalam waktu cepat."

"Lalu kau sangat mengangguminya meski dia menjahilimu berkali-kali hingga mirip perundungan?"

Camie selalu bisa mengumpulkan informasi apapun itu, dia mengaku ahli dalam hal itu. Izuku sendiri ngeri, seolah-olah tak ada cara untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah hidungnya. Izuku selalu penasaran cara apa yang Camie lakukan sampai-sampai detail kecil bisa dia ketahui.

"Sebenarnya Katsuki tidak begitu parah menjahiliku sebalum kami masuk ke SD. Dia seperti anak kecil lainnya yang tidak begitu mengerti benar salah. Bukannya anak-anak sering bersikap seperti itu?"

"Barangkali."

"Anak-anak masih melihat jika ada yang berbeda di lingkungannya mereka akan menilainya jelek. Apapun itu."

Camie menyipitkan matanya lekat-lekat. "Tapi kau keburu pindah meski baru setahun di SD karena ibumu meninggal akibat kecelakaan, dan saat pindah itulah Quirk mu baru bangkit saat usia 9 tahun."

Izuku mengangguk.

"Dan seolah seperti novel, kalian berdua bertemu di masa SMP ketika kejadian monster lumpur itu. Kau yang kebetulan saat itu mengurus rumah lamamu bertemu dengan Kacchan ini dan secara spontan menyelamatkannya."

Izuku lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Apa yang kachan lakukan? Tentu dia masih ingat si 'deku' lemah di masa kecilnya kan? Biar ku tebak harga dirinya marah sekaligus kaget melihatmu datang menolongnya."

"Kau bisa menebaknya senpai."

Camie tersenyum. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli? Dia jelas bukan orang yang menyenangkan, bahkan dia yang menyebabkan masa kecilmu menderita. Tidakkah kau membenci kachan dan ingin sekali balas dendam."

Izuku tidak tahu apakah Camie bertanya atau itu sebuah pernyataan. Tapi Izuku merasa dia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu. "Karena aku tidak bisa membenci kacchan."

"Meskipun dia menyakitimu berkali-kali?"

"Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak bisa membencinya. Tentu saja aku kesal dan ada pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ingin membuat dia menyesal karena sudah melihatku seperti itu. tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu memahaminya."

"Bahkan ketika kau menolongnya, dia masih tidak mau mengakuimu. Meski kau jelas bisa mengalahkan penjahat lumpur yang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh gabungan tiga pahlawan pro."

"Ya."

"Izuku pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kau tertarik pada laki-laki?"

"Maksudmu _gay_?"

"Ya, gay memang bukan lagi masalah seperti dulu. Bahkan Galaxy dan pacar laki-lakinya saja mengaku secara umum kalau mereka bakalan menikah meski saat itu Galaxy sedang ada di puncak karir pro heronya," kata Camie. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan kachan, logika apapun kepedulianmu sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Lalu aku bisa melihatmu saat berinteraksi pada Inasa. Kau menunjukkan sikap bukan seperti persahabatan laki-laki, terlalu dekat bahkan jika kau menggapnya sebagai teman sejati. Kedekatannya terlalu ganjil.

"Setidaknya kau tidak menonjol dan tipe manusia yang punya aura tipis. Tapi jika orang-orang cermat sepertiku mengenalmu banyak, tidak cuma aku saja yang berpikir kalau kamu gay."

"Terlihat sejelas itukah?"

"Ya." Camie menghabiskan sisa Pocarinya. "Jadi Gay?"

"Tidak, tepatnya aku punya kecerendungan terpikat dengan Quirk yang kuat."

Camie memringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti obsesi. Mungkin bisa digambarkan kecanduan narkoba."

"Wow itu mengejutkan."

Wajah Izuku memerah.

"Kau tidak memuaskan dirimu sendiri kan? Maksudku ada yang suka melakukan 'itu' kan?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengorek lebih jauh, membedahnya sampai aku merasa Quirk itu seperti milikku sendiri, mencari kelemahan kelebihan. Mengembangkannya sampai ke titik maksimum dan mencoba untuk membuatnya menjadi sempurna."

"Jadi kau melihat Inasa karena Quirknya saja? kacchan juga?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedingin itu. kacchan dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa akur, tapi aku juga ingin mempunyai teman, aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi, dan aku sangat menghargai jika ada orang yang menerima keberadaanku."

"Dan Inasa menerima keberadaanmu sampai hubungannya begitu lengket?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau saja Quirkmu lebih cepat muncul, apa kacchan juga akan menerima mu? Seperti yang Inasa lakukan?" tanya Camie.

"Inasa dan katsuki punya pribadi yang berbeda. Katsuki cenderung melihat orang dari kekuatannya dan harga dirinya membuat dia sulit untuk menerima orang lain begitu saja. sedangkan Inasa... ya, dia mungkin tipe yang mudah membuka diri, karena kepolosannya."

Camie lalu tertawa. "Aku bisa bayangkan itu. tapi tetap saja itu menarik. Sungguh kau begitu menarik Izuku."

"Terima kasih."

**()**

"Kenapa tidak mendaftar ke UA? Rumah lamamu masih tetap ada dan kamu sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menjualnya. Dibanding Shiketsu, UA jauh lebih disukai banyak orang."

Beberapa waktu lalu seorang petugas mengetuk pintu mereka, dan mengatakan untuk segera membereskan pekerjaan. Tentu saja Camie selaku ketua Osis dan caranya bicara membuat mereka terlepas dari masalah.

"Jujur sejak kecil aku sangat menganggumi All Might, itu juga yang membuat aku dan Katsuki pertama kali berteman. Seperti katamu, dibanding Shiketsu, UA jauh lebih unggul dari segi favoritisme dan lebih muda menarik jaringan di kalagan pro. Tapi kupikir masuk UA akan sedikit membatasi ruang gerakku."

"Karena disana ada Katsuki?"

"Ya."

Camie melanjutkan. "Tapi kau sudah punya Quirk, bahkan meski Quirkmu cenderung tidak bagus dalam pertarungan itu bisa ditutupi dengan keahlihan bela diri dan penggunaan senjata. Jujur saja aku katakan padamu, untuk ukuran anak kelas satu kau sama gilannya.

"lalu aku tidak melihat kau akan takut begitu saja hanya karena masalah Kacchan itu." lanjut Camie.

"Ada alasan lain, ini terkait pekerjaan ayahku dan kuharap Camie-senpai tidak mengoreknya lebih jauh," ada nada dingin dalam suaranya, tapi Izuku memang perlu memberi tekanan pada gadis yang sudah mengajaknya mengobrol sampai larut.

"Aku mengerti, maaf ya, aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Tidak apa-apa. justru karena aku percaya pada Senpai, aku bisa bicara sebanyak ini."

Camie tersenyum dan hati Izuku berdetak lebih cepat. Meski Izuku terlihat tidak berminat pada konsep hubungan khusus laki-laki perempuan, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika dia tertarik pada wanita yang menurut penilaiannya sesuai dengan gambarannya.

"Kalau aku dan Inasa, mana yang kau lebih percayai?"

Izuku tidak langsung menjawab, dia mencermati camie. Sekali lagi susah untuk menyelidiki sosok perempuan ini. Meski ayahnya sudah melatihnya untuk menembus fisik dan membaca hati orang lain, Camie berada di level berbeda yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan.

"Kalian berdua punya tempat khusus di hatiku."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum, tapi tidak membalas jawaban Izuku. Lalu Camie menyuruhnya untuk membereskan pekerjaan supaya tidak ada hal-hal menyebalkan jika mereka terlalu lama disana. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam lewat, masih ada kereta pikir Izuku tapi dia tidak tahu apakah senpainya juga akan naik kereta.

"Aku akan naik sepeda, jarak rumahku cukup dekat dari sini." Seakan membaca hati Izuku, Camie cepat-cepat menjawab. "Kalau ada orang yang cari gara-gara, mereka sudah salah pilih sasaran karena bodoh menyerangku."

"Tentu saja."

**()**

Izuku masih mengamati sosok bayangan senpainya sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari jarak pandang. Shiketsu berada di puncak bukit, dan jalan turunannya memang cocok untuk latihan fisik bagi mereka yang bersepeda. Ketika sosok Camie lenyap di tikungan, Izuku menyadari betapa malam itu sungguh dingin. Apakah memang selalu dingin seperti ini?

Tapi mungkin rasa dingin itu semakin menusuk ketika dia sekali lagi mengaitkan orang lain dengan dirinya sendiri. Akan ada yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi nantinya ketika dia membuka hatinya.

Mungkin itu juga harga setara setelah apa yang sudah dia capai hingga sekarang.


End file.
